Jeremy Davis
Jeremiah 'Jeremy' Clayton Davis (born in Little Rock, Arkansas) is the former bassist for the alternative/pop-punk band Paramore. Born on February 8, 1985, he was known as the oldest member of Paramore. He has done small projects for other artists, including rapper B.o.B. It was announced in late 2015 that Davis had decided to leave the band, leaving Williams and York to continue as a duo until Zac Farro's return in 2017. Background At age 16, he had met lead singer Hayley Williams when she signed up for a funk-cover band Davis was already in, The Factory. Introducing him to Josh and Zac Farro, Paramore was officially born. Before the release of All We Know is Falling, (the band's debut album) Davis had left due to personal reasons. During his departure, the band released this album, mostly about their aspects on Davis leaving and on the divorce of Williams's parents. While out of the band, Davis become a pizza deliverer and knife seller. Joining back before the recording of the band's second studio album, Riot!, he had once more left Paramore. This time being kicked out of the band due to worsening habits and lack of work ethic, Williams had later convinced the band to let him rejoin. Sadly, Davis departed from the band, once again which was announced on December 14th, 2015, leaving the band as a two piece. The band's third studio album, brand new eyes, was released September 29, 2009. Their fourth, self-titled album, Paramore, was released worldwide on April 9, 2013. Departure from Paramore On December 15, 2015, it was announced on Paramore's Facebook page that Davis once again left the band making Paramore a duo until Zac Farro returned making the band a trio. In February 2016, Davis became embroiled in a legal battle with Williams and York, claiming writing credits and a portion of the royalties from Paramore's self-titled album, as well as a share of the band's touring revenue and other income. Varoom Whoa later claimed that Davis was merely an employee (as are Williams and York )of the company, the business entity that operates Paramore. In April 2017, the lawsuit officially reached a settlement. Equipment Jeremy's bass guitar equipment mostly consists of the Fender American Deluxe Jazz Bass and the Gibson G3 bass guitar. His Amplifiers mostly consist of Ampegs and Ashtowns. His Pedals mostly consist of the MXR M288 Bass Octave Deluxe Effects and Voodoo Lab Pedal Power 2 Plus. Personal Life From 2005-2008, Davis had been in a relationship with Sarah Orzechowski (now Sarah Urie). After their split, Davis had another relationship with Jesse Lee from 2008-2009. When their relationship had ended, Davis had met Kathryn Camsey (now Camsey-Davis) during the final months of 2009 at a hotel. The couple officially began dating on January 14, 2010 and the two were married on September 30, 2011. On December 28, 2013 at 7:16 PM, Camsey-Davis had delivered a baby girl weighing six pounds and fourteen ounces, named Bliss Belle Buttercup Davis. Appearances Awards Social Media *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *Tumblr (inactive) Featured Albums * All We Know is Falling * Riot! * Brand New Eyes * Paramore Trivia *Davis's nicknames include Jerm, Worm, and Schzimmy Deanie. *Davis's height is measured to be 5 feet and 11 inches (180 centimeters). *Davis had once gave away a bass guitar on the band's website, paramore.net. *Davis has previously stated that he loves going on long-distance tours and traveling the world. *Davis's favorite bands consists of Deftones, Death Cab for Cutie, Thrice, Sigur Ros, Paper Route, and Mew. *Davis has said that some of his hobbies include riding his bike, listening to music, and shooting using his gun. __INDEX__ Category:Jeremy Davis Category:Former Band Member Category:Bassist Category:Bassists